Ein Versprechen halten
by Jacky Novalis
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über Kakashi und Rin nach Obitos Tod.


_**Ein Versprechen halten**_

Obwohl mittlerweile einige Zeit vergangen war und der Krieg nach tausenden von sinnlosen Toten endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte, fiel es der jungen Konoichi nicht leicht wieder ins Leben zurückzufinden. Was zum Teil sicherlich am Tod ihres Teamkollegen Obito lag. Denn der junge Uchiha war für sie nicht nur ein Mitglied von Team Minato gewesen. Er war ein Freund gewesen, der trotz seiner oftmals dümmlich wirkenden Art über eine Weisheit verfügt hatte, die selbst dem so hoch talentierten Kakashi beeindruckt und verändert hatte. Ja, Kakashi hatte sich sicherlich verändert. Der früher so pflichtbewusste Ninja und bereits Jonin, kam seit dem Verlust seines Freundes nicht selten mit einer gehörigen Verspätung zu den Treffen und ließ sich dafür sogar noch weniger glaubhafte Ausreden wie Obito einfallen. Ja, Kakashi hatte allein durch Obitos Worte eingesehen, das Regeln nicht alles sind und man manchmal nicht nach den Regeln, sondern menschlich handeln muss, auch wenn das den Erfolg einer Mission beeinträchtigt. Letztendlich war es ihm nur durch Obito gelungen, die wahren Absichten seines Vaters, Konohas weißen Fangzahn, zu durchschauen.

So hoch erfreut Rin auch über diese Veränderungen ihres Teamkollegen und heimlichen Schwarms war, so sehr bedrückte es sie, dass Kakashi sich scheinbar die Schuld für den Tod ihres Freundes gab. Mit einem Seufzen trat Rin aus den Schatten und ging Richtung Gedenkstein, wo Kakashi scheinbar regungslos seit mehreren Stunden ausharrte.

Rin allein wusste, das Kakashi sich absurderweise die Schuld an Obitos Tod gab und deshalb Stunde um Stunde um Verzeihung flehte. ‚Doch das werde ich nicht länger zulassen', dachte Rin und schritt hinter den versteinerten Kakashi. Nur einige Schritte hinter ihm blieb sie stehen und obwohl Kakashi sie zweifellos bemerkt haben musste, machte er keine Anstalten sie zu begrüßen.

„Kakashi…", begann Rin und trat nun direkt auf ihn zu, um ihn zu zwingen sie anzusehen. Als er sie daraufhin weiterhin ignorierte, blieb Rin nichts weiter übrig als sich direkt vor ihm aufzubauen. Erst da hob er den Blick und maß sie mit leerem Blick.

„Kakashi, du must damit aufhören.", führte sie, jetzt wo sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, weiter aus. Und obwohl er sicherlich wusste, wovon sie sprach, senkte er einfach nur den Kopf ohne irgendeine Erwiderung. Da riss selbst Rin, die stets für ihre Unerschütterliche Ruhe bekannt war, der Geduldsfaden.

„Verdammt Kakashi! Sieh mich an!" Geschockt und verwundet zugleich von ihrem schroffen Ton, blickte der Angesprochene auf und als Rin seinem traurigen Blick begegnete, verflog ihre Wut genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Du bist nicht schuld", sagte sie beruhigend ohne seinem Blick auszuweichen. Endlich von seiner Starre erwacht funkelte er seine Teamkollegin an.

„Natürlich bin ich schuld!", brüllte er mit all den angestauten Gefühlen heraus, „Wäre ich nicht so dumm gewesen und hätte auf ihn gehört, dann würde Obito jetzt noch leben!"

„Nein Kakashi. Du bist nicht schuld", erwiderte Rin mit fester Stimme. „Wäre ich stärker gewesen … hätte ich mich nicht gefangen nehmen lassen …" Rin machte eine Pause und senkte beschämt den Blick. „Wenn jemand schuld ist, dann …ich." Das letzte Wort flüsterte Rin und dennoch konnte Kakashi sie hören. Er ergriff ihren Oberarm und rüttelte sie fest. „Nein Rin, du bist nicht schuld!"

„Genau Kakashi. Weder du noch ich. Nicht einmal diese feindlichen Ninja sind schuld. Sie haben bloß im Interesse ihres Dorfes gehandelt, genau wie wir für unser Dorf kämpfen und es verteidigen. Wenn jemand schuld ist, dann diese kranke Ninja-Welt." Wiederrum fixierte die Konoichi ihren Teamkollegen mit festem Blick. „Es wird Zeit den Krieg hinter uns zu lassen. Obito hätte nicht gewollt das wir, wenn wir schon den Krieg überleben, an seinen Folgen draufgehen."

„Du hast recht.", verlegen fuhr Kakashi sich übers Gesicht. „Ich glaube ich hatte eine kleine Standpauke nötig." Nun war sogar ein Lächeln zu sehen, dass sich auf Rins Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Immer wieder gern Kakashi.", versicherte sie und wollte sich schon auf dem Heimweg machen.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Du kommst doch Morgen zum Training oder?", frage Rin noch nach. Nach einem kurzen Nicken von Kakashi, fügte sie noch hinzu. „Und komm ja nicht wieder drei Stunden zu spät …"

„Ha, ich hab dich besiegt!", triumphierte die Konoichi, als sie ihr Kunai dicht an Kakashis Hals ansetzte, der wehrlos am Rücken lag. „Tja, was soll ich sagen. Du bist wirklich stark geworden Rin". Rin war mittlerweile aufgestanden und wischte sich den Staub von ihrem Gewand. „Ach was, du hast mich doch gewinnen lassen. Gib es zu!", verlange sie und drohte ihm mit einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger.

„Ja vielleicht", gab der junge Jonin zu. „Aber nichts desto trotz haben sich deine Fähigkeiten in letzter Zeit extrem gesteigert."

Rin scharrte verlegen mit einem Fuß im Gras. „Nun, ich habe auch ziemlich viel trainiert seit … du weißt schon." Sie seufzte und fuhr schließlich fort. „Weißt du, ich will mich auf den Missionen auch selbst verteidigen können wenn es darauf ankommt. Ich will nicht mehr so schwach sein."

Nun trat Kakashi auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand vertrauensvoll auf die Schulter. „Du bist und warst niemals schwach Rin." Bei diesen Worten blickte sie zu ihm auf und ein ihr typisches Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. „Danke Kakashi."

Um die folgende Stille zu überwinden fragte Rin: „Der Meister wird heute wohl wieder nicht kommen, was?" „Tja, was erwartest du? Er ist jetzt immerhin der Hokage und hat sicherlich viel um die Ohren." „Ja da hast du vermutlich recht.", sagte Rin und lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Meister, der schon so jung in die Position des Hokage gekommen war.

Vollkommen unerwartet trat Kakashi plötzlich auf sie zu und blickte ihr ernst ins Gesicht. „Rin …", begann er. „Wegen vorhin … Es freut mich das du stärker wirst, aber du darfst nicht vergessen das ich dich immer beschützen werde, egal was passiert." Nun lächelte Rin sogar noch breiter und legte ihre Hand auf Kakashis Wange. „Ich weiß Kakashi." Wie könnte sie das Versprechen, das er ihrem sterbenden Freund gegeben hatte je vergessen? Seitdem wachte Kakashi quasi mit Argusaugen über sie und es gab keine Mission die sie nicht gemeinsam unternahmen.

„Rin ich sage das nicht nur weil ich es Obito versprochen habe, sondern weil du mir sehr wichtig bist und ich dich nicht verlieren will." Er legte seine Hand auf die von Rin auf seiner Wange.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Kakashi. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, egal was passiert."

„Rin, du sollst wissen, dass …"

„RIN? Kommst du endlich?", ertönte eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite des Übungsfeldes plötzlich. Aus dem Moment gerissen, drehten beide sich um, um ein wild gestikulierendes Mädchen in Rins Alter zu entdecken. „Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen kommen wir noch zu spät!", fuhr das Mädchen fort. Rin schlug sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. „Verdammt, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich hab ja heute im Krankenhaus Dienst. Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir es mit den Training etwas früher belassen?" Kakashi lächelte unter seiner Maske und sagte beschwichtigend. „Kein Problem. Ich werde alleine noch ein bisschen trainieren." „Ok. Dann bis später", sagte Rin und wollte schon ihrer wartenden Freundin entgegen hasten als Kakashi sie am Arm zurückhielt. Verwundert blickte sie ihren Teamkollegen an. „Pass auf dich auf. Und lass uns später weiterreden."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, was soll mir schon im Krankenhaus passieren? So bald meine Schicht vorbei ist, treffen wir uns am Gedenkstein, okay?"

Der Jonin nickte kurz und ließ Rin, wenn auch nur wiederwillig gehen. Ein letztes Mal drehte die Konoichi sich noch einmal um und lächelte ihn an.

Wie hätte er damals ahnen können, dass es das letzte Mal sein sollte, das er dieses Lächeln sah?

Nur einige Stunden später brach das Chaos über Konoha ein. Selbst der abgebrühte Kakashi, der immerhin schon den Selbstmord seines eigenen Vaters und einen Krieg in seinem jungen Leben erlebt hatte, war schockiert über den Schaden und das Leid, das das Fuchsungeheuer über sein Heimatdorf gebracht hatte. Unzählige Tote, darunter auch Kakashis verehrter Lehrmeister und aktueller Hokage, waren dem Kyuubi zum Opfer gefallen und ließen wiedermal ein weinendes Konoha zurück. Obwohl es dem Hokage unter Einsatz seines Lebens gelungen war, das Biest zu versiegeln, waren die Schäden enorm und würden seine Zeit brauchen um von den Überlebenden beseitigt zu werden. Gebeutelt vom Verlust seines Sensei irrte Kakashi durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach Rin, um ihr die schreckliche Nachricht zu überbringen und sich von ihrer Sicherheit zu überzeugen.

Als er endlich im Krankenhaus ankam, wo natürlich das heile Chaos herrschte, entdeckte er schließlich das Mädchen mit dem Rin nach ihrem Training mitgegangen war. Das Mädchen wirkte vollkommen aufgelöst und kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch. ‚Was zum Teufel war hier passiert? ', frage Kakashi sich. Eigentlich wollte er nur kurz nach Rin sehen und dann gleich wieder abhauen, da sie als Medizinninja sicherlich reichlich zu tun hatte, aber er merkte sofort, das irgendetwas hier nicht stimmte. Mit einer schlechten Vorahnung überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen.

„Wo ist Rin?", fragte er ohne lange Umschweife. Die Augen des jungen Mädchens weiteten sich kurz, bevor sie sich erneut mit dicken Tränen füllten. „Was ist los, verdammt noch mal!", rief Kakashi wütend und schüttelte das Mädchen, das diese grobe Behandlung sicher nicht verdient hatte, aber Kakashi wollte einfach nur hören das es Rin gut ging und sie gerade damit beschäftigt war, die unzähligen Verletzten zu heilen.

„RIN IST TOT!", platzte das Mädchen schließlich heraus. Geschockt ließ Kakashi von dem Mädchen ab und spürte wie alle Kraft seinen Körper zu verlassen schien. Er lehnte sich an die nächste Wand um nicht kurzerhand umzukippen. „Was ist passiert?" Nach einer Weile des Schniefens antwortete das Mädchen. „Wir hatten gerade Dienst, als die Nachricht kam, dass das Dorf vom Fuchsungeheuer angegriffen wird. Wir wurden in Gruppen aufgeteilt und ausgeschickt um die Verletzten zu heilen. Rin war in einer anderen Gruppe als ich. Als wir dann alle wieder zum Krankenhaus zurückkamen merkten wir, das Rins Gruppe fehlt." Noch einmal schniefte das Mädchen bevor es fortfuhr. „Sofort wurden Suchtrupps ausgesandt um sie zu finden. Doch alles was man fand waren ein Haufen Leichen und eine Menge Blut. Sie müssen zu nahe ans Kyuubi rangekommen sein." Noch immer paralysiert stürzte Kakashi nach vorn, sich an den letzten Hoffnungsschimmer klammernd. „Was ist mit Rin? Hat man ihre Leiche auch gefunden?" Das Mädchen blickte kurz auf. „Nein aber …" „Wo war das?", verlangte Kakashi zu wissen. Das Mädchen, das wohl einsah, das Kakashi ohnehin nicht auf sie hören würde, schluchzte den genauen Ort und noch ehe sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte war Kakashi weg.

„Sie muss hier irgendwo sein. Sie kann nicht tot sein. Ich habe versprochen sie zu schützen.", murmelte Kakashi vor sich hin und schritt nun schon zum hundertsten Mal die besagte Stelle ab. Ja, er konnte Rins Spur eindeutig ausmachen, ganz zu schweigen von dem dickten Blutfleckt, der zweifellos ihren Geruch trug. Doch die Spur endete hier. Alles was von seiner ehemaligen Teamkameradin übrig war, war eine Blutlache. Und obwohl der rational denkende Teil seines Verstandes bereits damit abgefunden hatte, wollte Kakashi nicht glauben, dass sie vom Fuchsungeheuer praktisch zerfetzt worden war. „Sie muss hier irgendwo sein. Vielleicht hat sie sich in den Wald geflüchtet …" „Kakashi, das hat keinen Sinn.", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. Guy, sein selbst ernannter Erzrivale stand mit ungewohnt ernstem Gesicht hinter ihm. „Die besten Suchtrupps Konohas haben alles in einem Umfeld von 20 Kilometer abgesucht, doch es gibt keine Spur von Rin. Ich weiß es ist schwer zu verkraften, aber Rin ist nun mal …" „NEIN!", fuhr Kakashi ihn an. „Rin ist am Leben und ich werden sie finden!", verkündete Kakashi und war schon verschwunden als sein Freund ein trauriges Seufzen ausstieß und seinem gebrochenen Erzrivalen nachsah.

Wochen waren seit dem Vorfall vergangen und langsam aber sicher begann sich das Dorf zu erholen. Ja, die Wunden waren tief, aber sie begannen zu verheilen. Doch das galt nicht für einen jungen Jonin der seit Wochen ohne Pause den Wald rund um Konoha durchforstete, auf der Suche nach einer Toten. Kakashi fühlte wie seine Muskeln immer schwächer wurden und sein Körper zusehends zu versagen drohte und dennoch machte er weiter. „Ich muss sie finden. Ich habe es versprochen. Sie kann nicht tot sein." Gerade als er mit bereits vor Anstrengung brennenden Augen weiter nach ihrem Gesicht suchte, tauchte eine Gestalt vor ihm auf. Guy. Wiederwillig stoppte Kakashi auf einem Ast um sein Gegenüber wütend anzufunkeln. „Geh mir aus dem Weg", forderte Kakashi, mit vor Dehydration rauer Stimme. „Kakashi sieh dich doch nur mal an. Du bist am Ende. Du must damit aufhören." Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich Kakashis Augen. Hatte Rin nicht das gleiche zu ihm gesagt? Hatte sie damals nicht von ihm verlangt nach dem Tod ihres Kameraden weiterzuleben? Aber wie sollte er das schaffen? Ohne sie? Wer würde bei den Missionen seine Wunden verarzten? Wer würde ihm eine Standpauke halten, wenn er wieder mal hoffnungslos zu spät kam? Wie sollte er ohne sie weiterleben?

Kakashi spürte wie seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben und er unsanft auf den harten Untergrund fiel. Der Schmerz strömte durch seinen gesamten ausgelaugten und geschundenen Körper, doch alles was Kakashi spüren konnte, war der stechende Schmerz in seiner Brust. Mit letzter Kraft schlug er mit den Fäusten auf den unschuldigen Ast unter ihm. Er musste es einsehen. Rin war tot und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Mit tränenden Augen blickte er in den sternenlosen Himmel, wie es Rin zu tun gepflegt hatte, wenn sie etwas bedrückt hatte. „Warum…Warum Rin? Warum lässt du mich allein? Du hast doch versprochen an meiner Seite zu sein … du hast es versprochen …".

Mit diesen Worten brach Kakashi physisch und psychisch in sich zusammen und dann kam die Dunkelheit.

Und wieder einmal in seinem Leben wachte Kakashi auf, ohne die geringste Ahnung was passiert war.

„Du bist wach.", stellte eine ruhige Stimme neben seinem Bett fest. Erschöpft blickte Kakashi auf, um dem kühlen Blick der dritten Generation zu begegnen, die nach dem Tod des Vierten ja wieder den Platz des Hokage eingenommen hatte. Ach ja, mein Meister ist tot, erinnerte Kakashi sich und riss die Augen auf, als ihm auch noch der Rest einfiel. Rin war tot. Er hatte versagt.

„Ja, sie sind tot", bestätige der Hokage als könne er die Gedanken des jungen Mannes vor ihm lesen. „Ich weiß es ist schwer seine Teamkollegen und seinen Meister in derart kurzer Zeit zu verlieren. Und dennoch geht das Leben weiter. Du bist ein talentierter Ninja und das Dorf braucht dich Kakashi." Der angesprochene blickte mit leerem Blick an seinem Gegenüber vorbei. Was hätte er auch schon erwidern sollen? Der Hokage hatte recht und das wusste Kakashi auch.

„Nun wie auch immer. Ich muss wieder gehen. Es gibt viel zu erledigen. Aber vorher möchte ich dir noch ein Angebot machen: Ich biete dir eine Stellung bei den ANBU an. Denk darüber nach und überbringe mit deine Entscheidung sobald du dich entschieden hast." Mit diesen Worten war der Hokage verschwunden. Kakashi blieb alleine zurück und lehnte sich im Krankenbett zurück um die Decke anzuvisieren. Posten innerhalb der ANBU waren heißbegehrt und kaum jemand würde so ein Angebot ausschlagen. Klar, die Missionen waren nicht selten lebensgefährlich und man konnte bei jeder Mission sein Leben lassen. ‚Anderseits, was habe ich noch zu verlieren…? '

Der Morgen kündigte sich bereits an, als eine dunkle Gestalt wie versteinert bereits seit Stunden vor dem Gedenkstein stand. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen und dann würde für Kakashi seine erste Mission als ANBU-Mitglied beginnen.

Andächtig hockte er sich vor den mit Namen gespickten Stein und legte vertrauensvoll seine Hand darauf.

„Und nun, bin ich ganz allein … Wie geht es euch so …Obito, Sensei, Rin?

Obito, ich danke dir nochmals für dein Geschenk, es hat mir schon oftmals aus der Patsche geholfen und ist sicherlich nicht unnütz …Mein Versprechen konnte ich jedoch nicht halten… Vergib mir.

Sensei …du hast mir so viel beigebracht, was ich erst jetzt verstehe, du hast mich immer unterstützt und auf den richtigen Weg gebracht. Ich danke dir für alles.

Und nun zu dir …Rin. Du hast mir so oft das Leben gerettet. Doch ich konnte dich nicht beschützen. Ich habe versagt. Und dabei wollte ich dir doch noch etwas sagen…", Kakashi lachte kurz freudlos auf. „Was war ich doch für ein Feigling … Ich liebe dich Rin und ich hätte alles dafür gegeben mein Leben an deiner Seite zu führen. Vergib mir …" Es folgt eine lange Pause bevor der junge Mann sich erhob.

„Tja, vielleicht komme ich ja bald zu euch. Wer weiß schon was die Zukunft bringt?"

Nach diesen Worten erhob Kakashi sich, setzte seine Maske auf und machte sich auf zu seiner ersten Mission als ANBU.


End file.
